Forever Forbidden (Cancelled)
by CupcakeBaby
Summary: When pirates attack and kidnap Elysée she thinks her life is over. However, her bitter resentment towards the crews captain, Killian soon begins to mask deeper feelings for him. Rated M for later chapters. Killian x Élysée (OC). Read and Review please!:3
1. Prologue

Forever Forbidden – Prologue 

The docks were quiet and the sea made gentle waves against the pier. The gentle night breeze caused little disturbance in the dark waters of which the moon's reflection was perfectly mirrored.  
The dock was the poorer part of this little town, and in this part of the town was _The Fisherman's Nook_ the local tavern and the center of all the sailors activity. Inside the tavern, sailors would drink away their sorrows and worries and prehaps pick up a hooker for the night.

A gently sloping hill give the town its formation and at the top was where the richest residents of the town resided. The largest house consumed most of the town's upper quarters space - The Moore Residence. The Moore family was the richest family in the town and the father of the family, William Moore was the head of the family. Sir Moore spent most of his time over seas arguing petty squabbles with other governors similar to him.  
His wife, Edith, and his daughter - the heir to his vast fortune - Elysée were often left to their own idle activities.

Most days for the residents were the same, the fishing boats would dock every two days bringing in all the resources the town needed to survive and the workers at the docks would transport these good to the market square where the citizens of the town bartered and purchased them.  
Not much seemed to happen in this quaint little time, however this was about to change. Stronger waves began to form as a large ship sailed quickly to the ship bared no flag, and showed no indication of belonging to the group of fishing boats that the town owned. The drunken workers of the docks. as well as the watchmen saw the on-coming ship and immediately knew who was incoming. Pirates.

Rushing into the tavern one sailor warned the group of the town who were spending their night there. "Pirates!"

The towns reaction was total chaos as the contents of the tavern ran out into the cold night and people began to run back towards their homes. The pirate ship came to a hault as it reached the dock. The pirates jumped off the boat and landed on the pier with a loud thump. Taking out their swords and loaded pistols they began their ravage on the town leaving the residents in a wreck.  
Taking everything they could carry the pirates made their way up the hill towards the richer half of the town in search of bigger findings.


	2. Chapter 1 - Taken

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 1

Some numbers of the town laid slain on the cobble floor. Fresh gun wounds were deep in their chest and the blood-shed continued up the streets. Pirates were grabbing anything that was of value, pottery, jewelery and any money that was left lying around. Anyone that stood in their way was either cut down or dealt with so.  
As they made their way up the hill, the richer residents began their panic, this included Edith Moore. Glancing out the window her eyes widened into a sudden panic and she began pacing the room pondering what to do. Her daughter, Élysée looked up from her studies and sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's going on ?" Élysée asked her mother in a mono-tone voice.

"Pirates are raiding the village, and they're headed this way." Edith responded with worry in her voice. This made Élysée sit up and wander over to the window. Peering out the slit in the curtains her eyes scanned the surroundings, and the noise of the raid began to get louder as a group of pirates made their way towards the manor.

"Élysée, Please come away from the window!" Edith begged pulling on her daughters arm. "We need to hide before they get here." Edith continued. Élysée looked at her mother and saw the fear in her eyes. She hated seeing her like this. As much as her mother annoyed her, she loved her mother dearly.

"We need to stop them from getting in." Élysée suggested walking over to the doors and bracing herself against them. Edith shook her head and helped her. "As long as they don't get in, we'll be fine" Élysée told her mother reassuringly. Edith nodded, but her breathing was heavy and she looked even more fearful than before.  
Soon the noise of a horde of pirates were heard inching closer to their door. Edith began to breathe coarsely in a panic, pushing herself harder against the door.

"Mother, please, they'll hear us" Elyse called to her mother in a hushed whisper. Listening against the door, she could make out the faint, muffled sounds of a gang of pirates making their way towards the door. She backed away from the now locked doors and pulled her mother along with her.  
The pirates attempted to open the door by twisting the door knob, however, as soon as they realised that the door wouldn't open, they began to batter through the door, others went around the grounds looking for another way in. Soon the entire manor became surrounded by almost the entire crew.  
Edith looked at her daughter and then began to pull her away from the front doors towards the main staircase. "We can his upstairs!" Edith begged as she struggled to pull her along.

Élysée shook her head. measuring her mother that she would be fine, however Edith wouldn't budge. "Please dear, we have to move!" However her begs were quickly interrupted as the doors flew open and a swarm of pirates entered the manor. They began taking anything that they could lay their hands on. Ornaments, jewelery and anything else they could grab.  
During the frustration Edith ran over and began pulling at a sailors arm. "That doesn't belong to you! Stop it!" She angrily protested at the sailor. Turning around to face her, the pirate took one look at her before planting a bullet directly in her chest. She fell flat on the ground and her eyes stared into nothing as her life poured away.

"Mother!" Élysée shouted in angst, running over to her she looked at her wound, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mother, No!" She whimpered at her mothers' corpse. Her mourning was cut short by a sailor who dragged her up and held her arms behind her back. Another pirate, who appeared to be the sailors 'partner in crime' came over to her, smirking her placed a hand on her cheek.

"Now, Now" He grinned at her "Don't cry pet" He hissed at her. Élysée made sure she showed them no sign of emotion what-so-ever. "We're just here...to collect something" The pirate continued.

"Then take it and get out" She replied harshly looking at him directly in the eye.

"We intend to, my dear" He smirked and he nodded to his partner who lifted Élysée off her feet and swung her over his shoulder. "Let's go boys!" The pirate shouted to his comrades. Soon the mob of sailors gathered out front and they started their journey back towards the ship, they were walking unsteadily and drunk whilst the carried her, however she did not make their journey easy. Whilst they clambered back down the hill towards the ship she kicked and screamed sending a way of alarm to the citizens that were left. But those who were living were too terrified to fight back for their royalty. Instead they watched as the group of sailors boarded their vessel and readied to leave. What was left of the town was nothing but a wasteland of ashes.

The sailor carrying Élysée dropped her on the deck along with the rest of the loot. "Cap'n, this was all we could find, it was a very poor town" A sailor informed the captain who, with his words turned around and looked at all the loot. He knelt in front of her and immediately noticed what he was looking for. With one hand he reached out and took hold of the amulet that was clasped around her neck. Inspecting it he looked at her.

"Now tell me m'lady. Where exactly in the world did you get this ?"

...

Élysée said nothing to him and snatched the amulet away from him. The Captain looked at her and then stood up and looked at the sailor who brought her along with the loot they had stolen. "Are you sure this is the right amulet ?" He asked the sailor. As a response the sailor nodded knowledgeably. "Alright then, take her to my quarters, my lady and I need to have a little...chat" He smirked. The pirates nodded and hooked their arms around Élysée's and dragged her off to the captain's quarters.

Élysée struggled along the way kicking at the floor to slow them down. "Let me go!" She demanded "This is kidnapping!" She shouted at them as she was thrown into the luxurious room of the captain. Closing the door behind them Élysée scowled and got up. Looking around the room she noticed a lot of jewels and ornaments which decorated the room. in the middle of the room was a fireplace which adorned the middle of the room. "I can guess that he paid for none of this..." She mumbled to herself brushing the bust off the bottom of her dress. The Captain entered a few moments later and closed the door behind him securely. He smiled mischievously at her and collapsed on one of the arm-chairs that were scattered around the room. Resting his feet on the table his folded his arms and looked at her smirking still.

"Can I help you" She spat at him. He laughed and shook his head mockingly. Pushing himself away from the table with his feet he got up and walked over to her. When he was directly in front of her, he looked down at her and his lips spread into another smirk. His hand took the amulet again and he held it in front of her.

"Tell me my dear, where did you get this ?" He asked her twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers of his other hands. "Please go into the details, we have all day" He continued.

"Why do you want to know" She replied copying his seductive tone of voice.

"Because my lady, this isn't yours" He explain turning around and sitting back down. "Now please, tell all about how you came to acquire that item"

"If I tell you, will you take me home ?" She asked stepping closer to the table.

The Captain nodded "You have my word" He told her sitting up, eagerly awaiting her tale.

"It was a gift from my father" She said bluntly "He brought it back after a 3 month trip away to the America's. He came back with it, said he bought it in a market whilst over there." She continued "That's all I know."

The Captain nodded and smiled "You don't know anything about that amulet do you ?" He responded. She looked at him skeptically and shook her head. "There's more to this amulet than meets the eye my dear." He told her "You see, this amulet is said to open a door on a lost island, and inside that room is said to be treasures beyond anyone's wildest imaginations" He explained to her.

"So you're just treasure hunting ?!" She replied angrily "You take me from my home just so you can go treasure hunting!" She shouted. "We'll, you're not having it, it's mine" She hissed marching over to the door. However the knob refused to twist open. The Captain laughed and revealed to her the key to the door.

"You're not leaving until I get that necklace" He said warningly. "So you can either give it to me, or face the consequences." Élysée looked at him and sighed walking over to him reluctantly she took off the necklace and stuffed it into his hand.

"There, you happy! Now can I go home ?!" She asked him folding her arms.

"But there is, one small detail, I forgot to mention" He admitted. Élysée looked at him in disbelief which soon morphed into an angry glare. "The door I mentioned, can only be opened, by the keeper of the amulet, so that means, you'll be staying with us a while" He smirked.

"I am not staying here with a bunch of low-life pirates!" She scowled. The Captain shook his head and took hold of her wrist. "Don't touch me!" She protested trying to snatch her arm away as he dragged her out of sight from the crew.

"I think it would be best if you behaved yourself Élysée" He said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name ?" She asked demanding.

"I know your family well Miss Moore" He smirked "Since you'll be staying here a while I consider you a part of my crew now." He smiled leaning against the wall casually. Élysée looked at him and rolled her eyes as if she was saying "Oh Brilliant".

"I expect you'll be on your best behaviour whilst you're staying with us" The Captain chuckled. Turning around he walked towards the door which led back to the main deck. Whilst on his way there he took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it the room was filled with the noisy sounds of the crew who were busy making their way to the lost island. Before he life he turned back and smirked at Élysée who was sitting on this bed which was located in the corner of the room. Élysée was staring at the floor refusing to look up at the pirate who took her from her home.

Smirking he turned again so he was facing her from the other side of the room. "Welcome Aboard."


	3. Chapter 2 - Agression

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 2

Élysée looked at the floor frowning "Who does he think he his" She snarled. She folded her arms and sat there sulking "Lousy good for nothing pirates!" She mumbled under her breath. She stormed to the door and flung it open, marching out of the captain's cabin she walked to the deck and to the edge of the boat. The captain's eyes followed her and he broke into an amused smirk when she discovered that the ship had already left the harbour. He couldn't help but laugh and her frown and curse at herself.

"That isn't anyway a woman should speak Miss Moore." He smirked and she turned to look at him glaring at him in discuss. He followed her actions with his gaze as he watched her walk up to him and look him straight in the eye. She was at least 3 inches smaller than him, so he was towering over her, if she felt intimidated by this she didn't show it.

"Who do you think you are ?!" She scowled looking at him. The Captain bowed in front of her, almost mocking like. She folded her arms and raised her an eyebrow. The Captain erupted into a laughter at her confusion.

"Killian Jones" He smirked taking her hand in a mockery of her status "My lady, I believe we haven't properly been introduced" He smirked. Élysée snatched her hand away from his almost instantly and rubbed it in disgust. He smirked and turned back to talk to an elderly man who had been there for some time observing her. After Killian had walked away into his chamber, closing the door behind him, he approached her and gave her a curtly nod.

"Miss Moore" He began. Élysée nodded back at him as a sign she was listening. He appeared more well dressed than the other sailors and he was much more presentable in the way he spoke. "My name is Joe, I wanted to apologise on the way Killian acted" He explained to her. Élysée smiled a little in return appreciating his words.

"I didn't expect any less than a pirate" She replied looking away awkwardly. She regretted her words, wishing she had chosen a much more advanced way of putting it, however, Joe didn't look offended and he acted as if he understood her bitterness towards the crew. "I don't really understand what I'm meant to do" Élysée admitted. Joe opened his mouth to speak, but Killian's cabin door flung open and he became interrupted. Killian emerged from his room carrying several maps and tools of sorts. The Captain seemed to know what the two were talking about because a sly smirk remained glued upon his face.

"You're part of the crew now Miss Moore" He sneered looking up from his table "Since you're part of the crew, you do your bit on the ship" Killian smiled as if it was nothing to ask of her. Élysée glared at him in disgust and at the same time shock which amused The Captain greatly, he let out a quieted chuckled at his captors confusion.

"And you expect me to do sailor work in something like this ?" She huffed brushing the dirt off her garment. "Do prehaps have something I can change into ?" Élysée asked him. She expected him to erupt into more laughter but he remained silent as he signaled her to follow and he led her to his cabin. Following him reluctantly, Élysée waited whilst Killian flicked open the locks to a chest at the end of his bed.  
He then began rummaging through lost item searching for the appropriate item She glanced over his shoulder, watching the treasures of when he was a boy be pushed aside until he found what he was looking for. Killian said nothing as he took out a dress which was about her size and hold it in front of her. The dress was a step down from Élysée's current garment, but it looked a lot more practical for the sort of life she would be living whilst she was imprisoned on the ship.

"This will fit you won't it ?" Killian asked, hoping he didn't have to search for something smaller. Élysée took the dress from his hands and rubbed the fabric between her fingers, unexpectedly, the fabric was soft like silk, but appeared to have the texture of yarn, it surprised her how the tailor had got it like this.

"Yes, this'll do fine" She told him nodding in thanks "But, who's was it ?" She asked him, but Killian looked away at the floor attempting to change the subject to something a little less awkward.

"It doesn't matter" He said rather harshly "Can you just get changed please" He told her, he wasn't used to the concept of manners and it felt alien to him using the word 'please' to someone like her. He was convinced that her luxurious upbringing had made her naïve and skeptical of her surroundings, he was surprised she hadn't hurt herself already.

"Well, can you leave please ?" She asked waiting for him to take the hint and leave her to change by herself, she decided that once he left she would take no chances in being spied upon, so she would draw all the blinds she could find.

Killian shook his head and smirked, he leant down beside her and whispered to her "Well, I was hoping I could watch" He chuckled expecting her to recoil back in horror and protest against his wishes, but she held her ground and she clenched her fists resisting the urge to hit him around the face.

"I'm afraid your hopes will have to stay inside your head Captain" She sneered in reply. The Captain simply laughed huskily and walked out of the cabin closing the door behind him leaving his prisoner to her thoughts.

...

Élysée emerged from the cabin around 10 minutes later, the dress fitted her perfectly and her body frame matched the previous owners almost identically. The faded sky blue colour of the dress complimented her deep brown eyes and her snowy complexion made the blue look brighter. She picked off lint balls ignoring the gaze of the sailors and she studied the stitching on the cuffs of the dress, it was a simple daisy patterned in a gold-ish colour, not the colours she prefered but they suited the dress well.  
Dusting off the last dirt patches on the dress she approached Killian and looked at the maps from the other side of the table, he instantly snatched them away from her "Not for you" He said in a mocking tone. He studied her for a moment and gave a shrug of approval "Pretty dress" He finally admitted.

"Thank You" Élysée smiled "Who's was it ?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter" Killian replied almost immediately, once he was convinced she had lost interest in the maps he set them out against neatly and began studying them intensively. Élysée raised and eyebrow and walked away to explore the ship a little more. Helping herself to a lantern on a side table she walked below the ship exploring to her heart's content.  
After around half-an-hour of searching she had discovered the sailors quarters and the pantry where all the cargo of the ship was kept. It was a messy environment and she could feel her OCD swelling up inside of her, she walked out of the rom before it caused her to go insane. "Ah, you're back" Killian said as soon as he saw her "I have a job for you ?" He smirked. She expected him to set her a task that insulted her intelligence, like organising his bookcase and archives (She could amuse herself for hours with the amount he had).

"And that job is ?" She asked folding her arms awaiting the inevitable criticism that was about to come.

"Scrub the deck" Killian ordered, and she didn't look at all impressed. In fact, she was so sure she was joking that she began to laugh at his request waiting for him to her the real job he wanted. "I'm not joking" He said once she had finally calmed down, his expression remaining blunt and serious.

"You expect me to scrub the deck ?" She repeated frowning, Killian made no reply except from a nod of confirmation. "Fine" She replied marching under the ship and returned with a full bucket on soapy water and an old rag she had found lying around. She scowled at him grinning down at her from where he was, muttering to Joe about matters she didn't really understand.  
She knelt on the deck and began scrubbing away the dust and mud the deck had accumulated over the years. "She reminds me of Catherine" Élysée over heard Joe speaking to Killian.

"I don't care, she's been over-protected all her life, how do you expect her to survive once we reach the island ?" Killian replied, she managed to realise that they were discussing her. She frowned and continued scrubbing ignoring his comments, if he knew she could hear he didn't care.

"You underestimate her Killian" Joe told him. She smiled at his comment, happy at the fact that at least someone appreciated her.

"I don't care" Killian huffed "She's annoying, and she's nothing like Catherine" Killian continued pacing the floor, almost stepping on her hand, but she snatched it away just in-time. "Catherine, wasn't like her at all" Killian repeated trying to get his point across. "She is nothing more than just an over-protected little girl..." He concluded.  
She frowned and tood up glaring at him "Who do you think you are ?" She growled whilst he turned to look at her "I'm not a little girl anymore, and just because your favourite little slut or something left you dosen't mean you have to be a douche all the time..." She said almost shouting at him.

"Miss Moore, Catherine isn't ,a um, slut" Joe mummbled looking at her. Élysée shook her head as if she was brushing off his comment and she went back to her un-controlled rage.

"Did she leave you because she realised how much of a pathetic dog you really were" She smirked, letting her nastier side take over the argument for the moment. She glared at Killian who stared at the floor clenching his fists, trying to control his anger. "I'm not surpirsed that she left you, who would love someone like you" She sneered turning to walk away. Killian glared at her and everything else appeared to her in slow motion, as she was walking back away from him, she felt the weight of his pushing her over.  
She tumbled down the small steps onto the floor and he lifted her up by her arm with ease, and he dug his fingers into her arm. Raising his other hand she whimpered slightly, but before he could cause anything else, Joe grabbed his hand and lowered it to his side. "Let her go." Joe stated but Killian kept his glare fixed on him and refused to move. "Release her" Joe repeated in more stern tone, The Captain this time let her go and she fell to the floor and on her knees. She stood up and rubbed her arm a few times, she knew that there would be brusises for quite some time.  
After Killian had finished staring at Joe he stormed into his cabin slaming the door behind him, his boots knocking against the wood, leaving the flustered Élysée and Joe on the deck with the rest of the crew who done their fair sharing of staring at her, in shock and at the same time disgust. "You shouldn't meddle with matters you don't understand Miss Moore" Joe advised her. Élysée said nothing as she walked below deck to a tantrum of her own.


	4. Chapter 3 - Regret

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 3

Joe followed her down to the lower decks and stopped her path before she could reach your destination "M'lady, are you alright ?" He asked sadly. She sighed and snatched her arm away gently, he nodded in understanding. Élysée sat down on a side chair against the wall of the ship and began to sob into her arms, that were resting against a barrel, next to the chair. Joe looked at her with pity and comforted her.

"I'm fine" She sniffed looking up at him, giving him a shaky smile in thanks.

"You certainly don't look it" He sighed taking out a handkerchief and handing it to her. She glanced at him for a moment and took it from him slowly. She gave him a nod and wiped her face throughly. After this she took a deep breath, her expression looked a lot better, but her eyes were red from where she had cried. "You know speaking about Catherine like that isn't something you want to do if you want to stay in one piece here" Joe warned taking a seat beside her. She sniffed again and sat up properly.

"What do you mean ?" She asked him curiously "Who was she ?" She continued and Joe looked at her judging whether it was safe to tell her the story.

"She was...Killian's lover" He explained to her, understandable she replied to him "Oh" and let him continued with the story "But she was killed on a quest to find the amulet you own" He told her.

"Oh, I didn't realise, I should go apologise" She said standing and going to exit, but Joe took her arm before she could leave.

"It's best you don't, Killian usually takes his time in calming down, you should wait a bit" Joe told her, but she was persistent and kept on pleading until Joe finally agreed to let her go, but if there were of any scraps he slipped her a knife and she nodded in a thank you. Exiting the room below the deck she walked to Killian's cabin and stood outside for a moment, pondering whether she should knock or not.  
Her instincts took over and she knocked on the door, however there came no reply. She sighed impatiently and pushed the door open, it swung open at her command and she walked in "Get out..." Killian ordered almost immediately after she entered.

"I-I wanted to apologise" She said meekly.

"Apology accepted, now go" He snapped in reply.

She sighed and looked at him "Please..."

"You made your point now just leave" He said his voice growing a little deeper in warning.

"I didn't know, just let me talk alright" She continued persistently.

"No, leave, now" He ordered taking her arm and dragging her over to the door.

"I didn't know who she was alright" She said before he could push her out of the door "And I'm sorry I spoke about her like that" She admitted to him. Killian stopped and loosened the grip on her arm slightly "If it makes you feel any better, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, so you're not alone on that part" She told him, stopping when her voice began to crack. He sighed and dropped her arm before turning away and walking towards the wall in his room.

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." He sighed, she nodded and turned to walk out of the room "Wait..." He said finally swallowing his pride "Look after yourself while you're here alright..." He told her.

She nodded in response before exiting "I will" She walked out and closed the door behind her leaving him to his thoughts. Joe looked at her and she nodded smiling letting him know that all was well. Joe smiled back at her in response. She walked back to the lower deck leaving Joe alone to do whatever he please. Joe watched her walk down before knocking on the Captains door and walking in without even being told to do so, he knew Killian wouldn't mind, he appreciated his company.

"So I see you made up then" Joe asked to confirm as he entered his cabin, closing the door behind him. Killian looked up from his table and gave no sign of the story being true, but simply watched him enter and walk over to his table.

"I wouldn't say we were friends, but I accepted her apology if that's what you mean" Killian replied leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table. "Besides, She deserves a good slap anyway" Killian continued, his voice getting quieter.

"You can't say that about someone whose father has a price on your head" Joe said a little irritated.

"So what ? If he finds me she can be used as a warning, simple as that, and she has the medallion" Killian examined slyly. Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes, he walked out of his cabin closing the door behind him wanting to hear no more on the subject. Joe looked around the now silenced ship and looked at the calmer dark waters they were sailing on, they would reach their destination soon. He glanced over to the wall and noticed Élysée sleeping against a chair, using her arms as resting points, her hair dropped over her shoulder.  
Joe chuckled a little to himself and walked over to her, taking a spare blanket her placed it over her shoulders to keep her warm "Poor thing has no where else to go" He sighed looking at her sadly. He was tempted to let her sleep in his bed however he didn't want to wake her and his tiredness tempted to his bed. He Walked down below deck to the sailors quarters and he flopped down onto his bed and fell into a deep and dark sleep. Killian walked out of his cabin lighting a cigarette as he walked and he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Élysée sleeping on the chair and part of him couldn't help but feel a little pity for her. Sighing heavily he walked over to her and lifted her easily into his arm gently and kicked the door to his cabin open.  
Carrying her towards his bed she stirred a little and stopped for a while to make sure she wouldn't wake, once he was satisfied that she would stay asleep and placed her on his bed and wrapped the blanket around her tighter to keep her warm. Shaking his head he walked out into the night air to watch the island fast approaching.

...

"Land Ahoy" Shouted one of the sailors from the crow's nest to the deck below. The sailors who heard his call began preparing the ship to port upon the sandy beaches of the forgotten island. The Captain took his telescope from the hands of a sailor beside him and peered upon the shores of where they were headed. The island was exactly how it was described in the map. A long, and thin crescent shape with bright sandy beaches fringing the edge of the island. Tall, shady palm trees that adorned the edge of the jungle where the temple was located. The Temple. It's decorative tops could be seen from the deck and it was clear that the large abandoned structure dominated most of the island.

"How do you expect us to get there without being spotted ?" Joe asked urgently "There could be inhabitants" Killian glanced at him before walking over to his table and he scanned over the several maps laid out over on the table until he found the correct one he was looking for.

"Simple" He stated "We take the girl and another sailor to the island and we walk to the island"

"Don't you think that it's a bit far for Miss Moore to walk" Joe asked concerned.

"She's not at home anymore" Killian replied scribbling down several notes upon the paper with a quill "Don't the only thing that _could_ happen is that she dies" Killian thought to himself out loud, chucking at the thought.

"Killian..." Joe replied with a heavy sigh and The Captain shook his head.

Meanwhile, Élysée awoke from last night's slumber and was puzzled to find herself in the Captain's Cabin. Yawning a little she stretched to awaken her tired muscles from their slumber and walked over to the door, the morning sunlight flooded through the windows giving the room a pleasant feeling. hesitating a little she pulled open the door and stepped out to the deck in the glorious sunshine. Keeping the blanket around her she walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out at the island that they were anchored near.

"There you are" Killian said dragging her over to a small rowing boat that was suspended over the teal ocean below. He snapped handcuffs around her wrists and smiled slyly at her reaction "We don't want you running off anywhere now do we..." He winked gesturing for her to sit in the boat.

"Yes because we are totally surrounded by civilisation" She mumbled sarcastically in reply and Killian shook his head muttering something to himself before collecting his needed possessions and stepping into the boat. After he was seated comfortably the sailor lowered the rowing boat down to the ocean and began rowing the boat towards the island, at the speed he was rowing it would take them no longer than 5 minutes to reach the island and it was planned that they would stay until sundown. However the captain wasn't satisfied.

"Row faster you maggot" He spat at the sailor who began to increase his speed, sweat dripping down his forehead. In half the time (courtesy of the exhausted sailor) the group reached the island and they all exited the boat and stepped upon the sandy beaches of the forgotten island. "So now what" Élysée said looking around unimpressed.

"Next we find the temple my darling" Killian grunted beginning to march up the sandy slopes towards the jungle that was dominated by the temple.

"Don't 'darling' me Captain" Élysée replied frowning at him.

He chuckled "terribly sorry sweetheart" Élysée opened her mouth to respond but closed it afterwards ignoring his arrogance she continued on her way through the vegetation following them. After around half an hour of walking they reached the great steps that led up to the temple where the treasure awaited, tempted them to come forth. They began their climb up the steps and watched as a large pool at the edge of the door came into view. "At last" Killian smirked and he began to climb up the steps at a faster pace desperate to reach the doors that kept his spoils locked away.

"Élysée!" Killian ordered, holding his hand out for the medallion.

"Yes, yes I'm coming" Élysée spat at him walking over to the door. "What do you expect me to d -" She was interrupted by a slice going through the skin on her palm. "OW" She almost shouted "What was that for ?!" She growled at Killian who chuckled uncontrollably.

"Just hold the medallion and put it in the slot" He instructed her bluntly, still trying to control his laughs.

"Well alright then" She replied sticking her tounge out at him before stepping into the shallow pool and slotting the now blood soaked medallion into its place. Suddenly the ground and Élysée quickly jumped back out of the pool and watched along with the rest of the group as the water drained away and the doors came to life. After a few moments of rumbling they opened to allow their passage and the glittering of the treasure within the chamber. Killian and the sailor both ran into the chamber and began to gather all the treasure they could carry, stuffing anything that they could find into their hands and pockets.

"Yeah you're welcome!" Élysée shouted into the chamber as the two sailors continued to gather everything they could before running back and forth, tossing the treasure in the boat. Whilst they were busy Élysée noticed something approaching them over the horizon and after a while of studying the battle cry's from the native people of the island where heard. Eventually their cries became loud enough for Killian and the sailor to hear and then both exited the chamber to see what was going on.

"Alright, that's it, we gotta go" Killian said turning around and the sailor was already pushing the boat onto the water but the treasure weighed the boat down and he began throwing out the less valuable stuff. "Élysée let's go!" He growled taking her wrist and dragging her away towards the boat. Now arrows of sorts were being fired at them, their aim was poor at first but as they got closer one managed to lodge an arrow in Killian's right shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. Ignoring the stinging sensation in his shoulder he commanded the sailor to row from the forgotten island back to the ship, the sailor obeyed him immediately.


	5. Chapter 4 - Depature

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 4

"Row you fool" Killian winced as he clutched the arrow that was lodged deeply in his shoulder, his blood had seeped through the black fabric of his blouse and was now a deep red stain. Élysée sat beside him panicking. "Stop panicking..." He said gritting his teeth.

"But there is an _arrow_ in your shoulder!" Élysée responded, the panic coming through in her voice.

"Well pull it out then!" Killian commanded, his hisses of pain now escaping his gritted teeth.

"A-Alright" She finally agreed after calming down a little. She gripped the wooden end of the arrow and pulled it one with one quick yank. She studied the tip closely and then looked back down at the wound in he shoulder.

"What is it ?" Killian asked hauling himself into a sitting position.

"The tip is poisoned" She told him directly.

"Oh brilliant" the captain huffed slumping down again.

"You're sweating" Élysée observed reaching over and placing her hand on his forehead "Killian you're burning up"

"I'm fine" Killian replied breathlessly. The sailor meanwhile had reached the ship and the rowing boat tapped the side of the ship, the crew began their decent to hook to boat onto the pulleys. Once this was complete they hauled the boat back onto the ship and practically dragged the group off it. Joe took one look at the captain and knew what was wrong, saying nothing he pulled him off the ground and escorted him into his room.

"What's wrong with him ?" A sailor asked Élysée urgently.

"He's been poisoned" She mumbled in reply.

"Great, we don't have any fancy medicines to treat that" the sailor looked as if he had given up all hope already.

Well if you have hot water, bandages, salt and a lemon I should be able to heal him up" Élysée smiled. The sailor nodded and walked below deck to search for her list of items. Joe walked out from the captain's cabin and looked at her curiously.

"Why did you send that sailor to look for such and odd list of items ?" Joe asked her.

"I'm a healer" She responded and Joe nodded intrigued.

"I didn't know" He smiled, after he went silent again the sailor returned and handed the items to her.

Élysée smiled and began walking below deck with Joe following her "I've taught myself since I was young" She informed him. Joe nodded in response and opened the door to Killian's cabin, but he stopped her before she entered.

"Be careful in there, he's...different when he's like this" Joe told her. She nodded and walked in silently, she opened the door and placed the items on a nearby table before closing the door again, making sure she didn't make a sound. Then she walked over the Killian's beside silently and peered over, he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm. She leant forward and placed her hand on his feverish forehead, the sudden temperature made him jolt awake and grab her wrist in shock, after looking up he released a sigh of relief and let her go.

"Relax" She said soothingly "It's just me, I cam to see if you're alright" She said taking the items from the table and placing them beside her.

"I'm fine" Killian grunted.

"I need to treat the infection or you'll just get worse" Élysée said bluntly.

"What do you know about healing ?" He accused looking at her.

"A lot more than you think, now let me help you" She protested and he finally gave in.

"Fine" he huffed "I'll do as my told, just make sure you do your job properly" He said reluctantly.

"Yes sir" She said sarcastically, and she began sifting through the materials looking for the correct one. Whilst Killian watched her with a close eye she squeezed all the lemon juice into the water and stirred it with the spoon she collected herself. She then added the salt and stirred the mixture again, Killian watched her fascinated. Once she was done she dipped the bandage into it and allowed it to soak up the remedy. "Take off your shirt" she said directly to him. Killian took a moment to process her request and eventually nodded. He sat up and leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, smirking.

"If feel the urge to come onto me at any moment, make sure you restrain yourself" He smirked watching her expression and he returned to his original position and begun un-buttoning his blouse.

"You know I don't have to do this for you..." She scowled at him.

"Yeah, I know" He muttered un-fastening the last buttons that concealed his wound away.

"So shut it" She snapped taking the soaked bandage out of the water.

Killian chuckled a slid his blouse of his chest and looked up at her. "Harsh words from someone who is meant to be well-mannered"

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and leant back down into a more comfortable place, surprisingly, he was lean and his chest barred several scars that patched his muscles. "Is there something wrong ?" He asked her slyly watching her expression.

"N-No" She stuttered "Of course not" She said regaining control of her voice. ignoring his smirks and sly grins she leant over and helped him into a sitting position, again he jolted at the temperature of her hands as she began wrapping the bandage around his shoulder, when the mixture on the bandage made contact with his skin, he hissed as it stung painfully. "Sorry, Sorry" she repeated often as she fastened the bandage around his skin. "There" She smiled sitting back in his original position.

"Thank you" He said finally after observing his craft he returned to his lying position and closed his eyes.

"I'll come back and check on you later" She informed him and she got up and exited his cabin promptly, silently closing the door behind her. Joe was sitting on a chair outside his cabin, when he saw her, he looked up and rose from his seat, he looked at her concerned.

"How is he" Joe asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"He's fine" Élysée smiled in reply "I'll check back on him later" She said walking up the steps towards the main deck.

"You don't have to be so worried about him, you know" Joe countered before she exited. And she stopped.

"...I'm not" She said finally after pause, and then she exited to the main deck.

After an hour or so, Joe allowed her to return to check Killian, making sure no one was around to catch her, she walked below deck and hesitated a little before she turned the door-knob to his room and entered. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to Killian's beside, he was still sleeping, however sweat had made itself comfortable across his forehead and chest. Taking a nearby rag she soaked it in a bucket or water and she wiped it across his forehead. The coldness of the water jolted him away and his eyes flickered open and searched her face, he sat up properly and looked at her.

"Catherine ?" He mumbled edging closer to her, startled by him she moved away and eventually stood up over him. He took her hand and tugged her back down again, staring into her eyes. "Catherine, I'm sorry" He whined, tucking one of her soft brown curls behind her ears.

"Killian..." She began "I'm not her, you're just sick" She protested.

The Captain however refused to see sense and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Killian" She sighed again "Look at me I'm not her" She continued cupping his face with her hands. "You're sick" She protested placing her hand on his forehead.

Killian looked at her, still intoxicated from the fever and he pressed his lips against hers gently, startled at first she attempted to pull away, but he kept his arm around her, eventually her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He pulled away he looked at her. "Catherine" He mumbled, but she forced him down back into a lying position and sat beside him until he finally complied with her orders and went to sleep. Once she was satisfied that he wouldn't wake if left, she stood up and exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Her thoughts darted back and forth from the kiss and a like rosy colour flushed on her cheeks.

Joe looked up at her and his eyes darted to the colour of her cheeks, curiously he asked her "Why you blushing ?"

"No reason" Élysée mumbled walking away quickly, avoiding the awkward confrontation. She found a small bedroom which comfortably suited one man, it was clean enough and by the looks of it, no one had claimed it as their own, she made herself comfortable on the simple bed and closed her eyes, however the events of the day refused to let her sleep and she sat there staring into oblivion until eventually, the exhaustion took over and her body fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, the sounds of seagulls and busy sailors jolted the young woman awake. She yawned and stretched out her tired muscles before exiting the room to the upper deck where everyone seemed to be busy, curious to why they were like this she approached Joe who welcomed her with a warm smile. "Good Morning Lady Moore" He greeted her.

She returned his smiled "Why is everyone so busy ?"

"The Captain ordered us to sail through the night, we're almost at your town now" He informed her quickly.

"I'm going home ?" Élysée replied, the statement almost sounded like a question. Joe nodded in a reply and Killian came over to the two.

"We'll be arriving at your town in around 2 hours or so" He informed her, he glanced at Joe and looked at him seriously "I need to talk to her"

"Very well" Joe said still sitting comfortably in his seat.

"Alone" Killian instructed. Joe glanced at him and walked away and occupied himself by helping some of the crew tie the rowing boat back onto the ropes of the ship.

Élysée looked up at him and frowned, she folded her arms and continued to glare at him "Well, what is it ?" She demanded.

Killian raised an eyebrow and his expression softened "I'm sorry about the kiss"

"W-What, I didn't think you would remember" She told him, her eyes widening a little at his words, his usual cocky smirk then returned to his face.

"Well, I do, and I remembered how you kissed me back."

"I-I didn't kiss you back" She said sitting up properly and attempting to shuffle away.

"Oh really" He smirked.

"Yes really..." She repeated.

"Not what I felt but whatever keeps you sane sweetheart" He chuckled walking away to his table. "Oh and we'll be arriving soon, so try not to get yourself killed in these last remaining moments."

She rolled her eyes and went back into the room she claimed as her own, there those two hours only seemed like a few minutes and Joe entered her room informing her they had arrived at the port. Sighing reluctantly she walked out of the room and onto the main deck where Killian and the crew had gathered. She looked at all of them before making her way to the plank that had connected the ship and port together. "It was nice meeting you M'lady" Killian grinned slyly "Bye, Bye"

She stopped in front of him and looked up at him defiantly "I think since I helped you recover your 'treasure' I deserve a share" She said folding her arms.

"No" The Captain replied bluntly.

"That wasn't a request..." She replied holding her hand out in front of him. Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, he pulled out a single, shiny coin from his pocket and placed it in his hand, the crew laughed at her expression that followed.

"Is that it ?" She said irritably.

"Yes, now bye, bye" Killian repeated and she stepped off the boat and back onto the docks of her home.

"You don't mind if we stay a while, do you ?" Killian smirked before she exited the ship fully. Élysée didn't reply, instead she walked off back down the docks towards the large house at the top of the hill, ignoring the band of pirates behind her that began to terrorise the town with their drunken endeavours.


	6. Chapter 5 - Captain Hook

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 5

The pirates soon left from their overnight stay in the town and 6 months had passed since Élysée had last seen Killian, but she hadn't forgotten about him, she wouldn't let herself forget. After they had left she resumed her normal lifestyle, how it was before they came, she would get up, get herself dressed and spend the rest of the day studying the biology of plants, she saw it crucial as a healer to have a good solid knowledge of plants. Her lady-in-waiting, Isabelle eventually grew tired of her monotonous routine and begged her to leave the house, however she was reluctant to do so. Élysée spent many nights in her study either studying or painting whatever came to mind, her greatest masterpiece was of course a portrait of Killian, an image she had captured in her mind the first moment she saw him and the completed painting hadn't been moved from its easel since it had been completed and she kept it hidden from other people's eyesight using a large red, velvet like material to cover it.

On a peaceful summer evening, Isabelle's patience finally ran out and she snapped, slamming her hands on the table she confiscated Élysée's book from her so she would listen. "You never leave the house!" She exclaimed "And it's not healthy, so we're going out tonight, whether you like it or not!"

Élysée looked at her and stood up almost immediately after she had spoken. "Alright" She agreed "Fine I'll go out, but any sign of trouble and we are coming straight home" Élysée warned her.

Isabelle smiled mischievously "I'll be on my best behaviour" it was true that Isabelle treated Élysée more like a friend than a respected employer, Élysée only put up with her cheek and tone as Isabelle had been her childhood friend and she was one of the many people she was close too. Isabelle eventually convinced her to go with her to the tavern _The Fisherman's Nook_, she was reluctant at first however she eventually agreed it would be useful for her to socialize with her towns-people, ever since she returned she hadn't spoken to them as much as she did when she was a child, and the towns people had grown fond of her when she was in her younger years. Now at the tender age of 19 she spent most of her time by herself and it was the first time she had been outside in years.

Once they had reached the docks the air was filled with the noise of the sailors, Élysée came to a sudden halt and her mouth became agape when she saw the ship that was anchored at their docks. "I know that ship..." She thought aloud. Isabelle followed her gaze.

"Who's ship is it ?" She asked, however Élysée had already pushed the doors open the tavern and was staring at one person in particular. Killian. When he spotted her,his expression masked her.

"You..." Élysée said aloud.

"...You" Killian responded standing from his table and he walked over to her, a group of whores trailing behind him. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..." He smirked looking down at her.

"Wonderful to see you as well Captain" She spat back.

"It's been a long time hasn't it" He responded "How long exactly has it been ?"

"6 months" Élysée replied almost robotically. Meanwhile Isabelle had made her way inside and was standing beside them listening to the conversation.

"I know you! You're the one from her painting!" Isabelle blurted out.

"_Isabelle!"_ Élysée warned shooting her a glare.

Killian's smirk deepened "Painting, what painting ?" He asked curiously.

"She has a portrait of you in her study..." Isabelle replied a little too loudly. The hookers that had now surrounded Killian laughed mockingly, Élysée felt her cheeks burning before she stormed out. Killian looked at Isabelle demanding an explanation.

"Excuse me girls..." He muttered taking Isabelle to a quieter corner of the tavern. "Why does she have a painting of me ?" He asked.

"Because, I think she misses you..." Isabelle shrugged, she herself did not know.

"...Why would she miss me ?" Killian asked, his tone still as curious as before.

Isabelle shrugged again. "I don't know, but this is the first time she's left the house in a while, you know when she was with you did she seem...happier ?" She asked him.

"To an extent yes, I suppose" Killian admitted.

"I think you should talk to her, ask her yourself." Isabelle recommended before she wandered off to the bar. Killian took her advice and walked out into the cool night air where he found Élysée sat at the edge of the pair looking down into the water. "Élysée..."

"What do you want...?" Élysée sighed turning around so she could see him. He held out his hand and she took it, he then pulled her to her feet so she was standing properly in front of him. "What did she tell you..?"

"Enough..." Killian replied.

"Enough ? What is that supposed to mean ?" She demanded, folding her arms.

Killian sighed irritably and he took out his hand from the pocket he had kept it in all the time, where his had was supposed to be was a shiny metal hook, and attached at the end of the hook was a necklace. He held it on front of her directly. "Take it..." He told her.

She took the necklace off his hook and she looked at him confused. "What's this for ?" She asked him softly.

"For you..." Killian admitted finally "That necklace cost me my hand, so please tell me you at least like it..."

Élysée stared up at him in disbelief "It's...beautiful" She smiled and she pulled the large chain over her head and she turned her back to him. "Can you help me adjust it ?" Killian obeyed her obediently and clasped the necklace up after moving her thick brown curls away from her neck. She turned back around to face him and smiled delightfully.

She opened her mouth to speak however she was interrupted by the group of whores from before who had made their way towards them, laughing at her uncontrollably. Killian gave her an apologetic look and wrapped his arms around two of the hooker's waist. "We'll have to continue this conversation at a later time..." He smiled throwing her a cocky wink.

Élysée looked away, ignoring the stares from the whores around her. "No matter" She finally said "It was finished anyway" Élysée pushed herself through the crowd and made her way back up the hill towards her home listening to the cocky laughs from the people behind her. She ignored a tear that sprang to her eye and she closed her front door and made her way upstairs to her own room.

...

The next morning, Élysée and Isabelle were both down in the docks, of course Élysée had only agreed to go out again if she could take her books, reluctantly, Isabelle had to agree and she was now standing beside Élysée who was sitting on a chair (a sailor provided) with her head deep inside a book. Isabelle sighed annoyed.

"You can't pretend it didn't happen" Isabelle explain to her.

Élysée licked her finger lightly and turned the page of the book she was reading, she didn't look up at Isabelle when she spoke "I can, and I will" She smiled cheerfully, already acting as if the encounter never occurred.

"Well, it did happen" Isabelle sighed leaning against the back of the chair, suddenly, something caught her attention. "My lady isn't _that_ your pirate..." Isabelle asked pointing at the young captain who had his arms wrapped around the same hookers as the night before. Élysée glanced up at them and then looked back down at her book again.

"He isn't _my_ pirate and he is entitled to be with whoever he likes" She smiled up at Isabelle who frowned at her failed attempt. Élysée found herself looking back at her group and she observed a whore pressing her rouged lips against Killian's and she frowned irritably.

"See..." Isabelle protested.

Élysée shook her head and distracted herself by organising the book marks in her book. "I don't care" She argued. Isabelle frown and pulled Élysée to her feet.

"Come on" Isabelle huffed and she began dragging Élysée towards the group with Élysée protesting along the way. Once Isabelle's plan had finally come together she pushed Élysée over behind them and she then dashed off behind a nearby building.

"Isabelle!" Élysée grunted pulling herself up to face Killian and his group of whore staring down at her, cocky smirks fixed on their faces.

"Well, what do we have here...?" One of the whores sneered looking at her.

"Do you know this girl Captain ?" Another asked.

"She's...no one important" Killian replied to her staring into nothing. Élysée stared at him in disbelief.

"Well then" giggled one girl "Why are still standing around her ?" the other girl agreed by breaking into a laugh.

"I don't see why people like you are laughing at me" She sneered folding her arms.

"Excuse me ?" A girl said to her.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly be very proud of myself if I was going around selling myself" She continued smiling slyly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean" the same girl sneered walking forward however Killian stopped her, gripping his arm around the girl's arm and pulling her back and he stepped forward in her place.

"I'll deal with you later..." She mumbled watching Killian walk forwards, however he finally cam to a stop when directly in front of her.

"Why not now ?" He asked looking down, straight at her.

She looked up at him not breaking her gaze "You want me to make my point ?"

"Make your point" Killian repeated.

"Fine" Élysée stated before taking his collar in her hand and pulling him into a soft kiss, Killian smirked again her lips and pulled away, he turned to look at the whores behind him whose expression depicted their shock.

"Terrible sorry girls" He grinned "I have some...business to attend to" and he grabbed Élysée by her wrist and dragged her on board his vessel Joe looked at he pair confused as Killian dragged her into his cabin and locked the door behind him. He then looked her with a serious expression on his face.

"What in the name of Poseidon was that ?" He asked her folding his arms.

Élysée returned his look "Me, making my point" Killian raised an eyebrow in confusion and Élysée's temper got the better of her "Is that what I have to do to get your attention ?! Dress up like some cheap whore, just so you notice me ?!" She demanded.

"No.." Killian replied simply.

"You never look at me twice..." Élysée sighed.

Killian looked at her sympathetically. "I do notice you, but you have something here I can't take away..." He admitted.

"And what is that supposed to be ?" She asked him impatiently.

Killian looked at her for a moment before he answered "A life" Élysée sighed and stared at him for a moment.

"You're wrong, I don't have a life here, everyday is the same.." She admitted.

"Well it's still a better life than you would have with me." Killian countered.

"But I don't want this..." Élysée protested.

"What do you want ?" He asked her.

"You." She stated directly. Killian stood there for a moment before he walked over to her and pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She cupped his face kissing him back passionately. He smirked and his hands began fumbling at the back of her dress, but before he could get very far a sharp knock the door interrupted them. Killian gave her an apologetic look before exiting the room promptly leaving Élysée to recover from the earlier events.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lust

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 6

Killian stepped out of his cabin irritably. "This better be important" When he glanced up at he looked up at Joe, his looked soften as he followed him to the table where Joe laid out an old tattered map, he pointed to a single place that was circled with ink. Killian waited for an explanation however he received none. "Well ?"He grunted.

Joe looked at him before he spoke "I would have thought you knew the location of where your own father lost his life"

Killian took a moment to collect his thoughts before he replied "This was where it sank ?" He asked looking at the map eagerly.

Joe nodded in agreement "Yes it was, and his treasure is still down there."

"Well then" The Captain replied "What are we waiting for ? Set a course for the point!" Killian ordered turning around to walk back to his cabin however Joe stopped him before he could walk very far.

"What about...her ?" Joe muttered making sure only The Captain heard him.

Killian ran a finger down the side of his hook "She's staying..." Killian replied simply.

"So you're kidnapping her again ?" Joe suggested.

"No" Hook smirked "She will want to stay..." He said mischievously.

"And why is that ?" Joe asked not taking the hint.

"Once I'm done with her, she will want to stay" He smirked suggestively.

"_Killian_" Joe warned and The Captain replied with a cocky chuckle before waltzing back into his cabin, Élysée was sat obediently in an arm-chair waiting for him. He looked at her before sitting down in the arm-chair opposite. He grinned.

"What ?" She said looking around awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

"Joe has found the location of my father's treasure" He informed her bluntly, she looked up at him her eyes full of disappointment.

"Oh...so you're leaving ?" She asked, not meeting his eyes, The Captain nodded.

"Yes, we are leaving, in a few days I presume..."

"Oh, well I don't want to disturb you from your preparation" Élysée sighed, standing before she walked to the door, Killian took her arm tightly in his hand before she managed to leave.

"You're leaving ?" He asked her with a seductive look in his eyes.

Élysée didn't turn around to face him when she replied. "Well you're leaving and you need to prepare."

Killian grinned "I know, but...I'm afraid there's one small problem..."

"And that is ?" Élysée demanded getting slightly irritated.

"Well" He smirked pulling her down onto his lap "When I said "we" I meant you as well..."

"You mean, I can come ?" Élysée grinned delighted. Killian nodded and chuckled heartfully as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She kissed his lips quickly and she grinned uncontrollably. "You mean it, you really mean it ?" She smiled, Hook grinned and nodded, cooing her excitement.

Killian smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear and held her gaze for a while looking into her brown eyes which where full of life instead of their usual dull-ness. He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers gently and he quickly deepened the kiss leaning in further. "You make me feel...different..." He breathed.

"Is different good ?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah it is..." He smiled "Is it love ?" He smirked.

"I hope..." She mumbled.

"I think it is." He admitted and she looked up at him, smiling more.

"I-I love you..."

"I know" He smirked pulling her back to his lips, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tighter pressing her torso against his, she placed her hands against the back of the chair and she moved closer to him. He smirked against her lips and pressed her down on the chair as he leaned over her, trapping her between his arms. She looked up at him with brown puppy dog eyes and he flashed her in trademark cocky grin because he pulled her up with his good hand. He ran his hand over her waist and kissed down her jaw to her neck. She smirked running one of her hands through his hair and another fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, he slipped his arm out of his shirt easily and allowed it to fall to the floor forgotten. "You're far to dressed for this" He winked pushing her against a counter.

"Then do something about it" She grinned staring at him. He made no hesitation in pulling away the straps of her dress loosening it from her chest, she let out a deep breath and the built-in corset of the dress became looser as he pulled the dress away. She shook her head at his efforts and stepped out of the dress herself leaving her in only her underwear,she giggled at his expression and she reached up on her tiptoes placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips and pushed a curl behind her ear like he always did. She looked up into his eyes and they held the gaze for moment before Killian ushered her towards his bed placing kisses along her jaw and neck along the way.

"Calm yourself..." Killian told her with a suggestive smirk.

"I am calm" She replied "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very big ego ?"

"I like the size of my ego thank you very much love" Killian replied sitting down at the edge of his bed, he patted his lap and she sat on him obediently. "Besides, you like my ego, it's what _seduces_ you" He grinned rolling the words off his tounge.

She raised an eyebrow before letting out a suggestive laugh "Your ego is why you're such a bastard"

"I know I am" He said leaning over her, forcing her into a lying position "And you love it" He smirked kissing down her chest and running his hand down her waist, she shivered at his touch and breathed out deeply, her reaction only made his ego larger. She closed her eyes and her breathing increased as he kissed across her collarbone and eventually sank his teeth into her collar-bone eliciting both a hiss of pain and a gasp of pleasure from her. He chuckled against her skin and she smacked the back of his head.

"Don't let your ego run away with you" She advised sitting up properly and placing a hand on his cheek and moved his face and his kissed her palm, she smiled at him appreciatively.

"No promises" He grinned. "And I believe you're still not undressed enough for my liking..."

"And _I_ believe you're still far to dressed for my liking" Élysée winked back causing him to chuckle and stand up he loosened the knots that held his trousers up watching her expression the whole time.

"I'm sorry is something wrong my love ?" He asked coyly.

"Of course not" She smirked standing on her knees in front of him.

He removed the clothing from his lower half and stood returned to sitting beside her, she crawled over him pressing her lips to his and placed his good hand at the back on her head pulling her closer to him and his hook tore at the seams of her remaining clothes. She let out a suggestive growl and he tore away her remaining clothes. Élysée discarded any thoughts of covering herself in front of him and she smiled shakily.

He nodded at her "Not bad" He smirked.

"Not bad ?" She scoffed "I'm gorgeous" She winked.

"What was that about not letting your ego run away with you ?" Killian grinned. She run her hand down his chest pushing him back down suggestively and he took her waist rolling her over so he was now leaning over her. He winked before kissing her deeply. She let out a hushed moan against his lips and he smirked triumphantly. "But you are" He finally said after pulling away.

"I am what ?" She asked leaning in closer to his face.

"Beautiful" He smiled kissing her lips again.

"You find it funny to torture me don't you ?"

Killian nodded tracing a hand down her leg "Yeah, I do" He chuckled placing kisses down her chest and shoulder he trailed them down her chest and stopped at her stomach. She arched her back slightly, panting at his touch before he ran his hand down her hip bone stroking her skin. Her breathing became ragged and un-even as her leant over to her and pressed his chest against hers. She allowed a groan to escape her throat as his stroked her inner thigh, her nails dug into his flesh as he pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as his pressed himself against her and completed the connection. He smirked at her reaction and he traced down her spine with his hook, causing her to squirm. He laughed coyly as he brang her closer kissing down her neck and chest and then again back up to her lips that were parted slightly.

She panted, occasionally allowing moans to escape her mouth, but she kept them muffled by moaning against his skin. Élysée gripped onto his bare skin, making sure she didn't draw blood however. Killian's own breathing soon became uneven and she smirked at him. "Shut it Moore" Killian smirked after observing her expression. She chucked slightly and pulled him down closer looking directly at him.

"I think you'll find that _I'm_ the one with the power here" She smirked rolling over so she was on top of him. He winked running his hand down her back leaving goosebumps on her skin.

"What was that about you having power Moore ?" He smirked rolling her over so her was leaning over the top. "I'm in charge here" He smirked running a hand down her leg before separating himself from her. "But, you are one thing" He smirked leaning in closer to her ear.

"And that is" She smirked, mumbling into his collar-bone.

"Mine"

The next morning Killian was awake before Élysée and he slipped out from his bed without waking her, he dressed himself and walked out onto the deck were a few members of the crew were already out on in the deck, including Joe. Joe saw his cocky grin and shot him a look.

"What ?" Killian smirked seating himself on a chair that was rested against the wall of the ship.

"What did you do ?" Joe asked him seriously.

"Let your imagination run wild Joseph" He chuckled sarcally.

"Killian, you know you're treading on thin ice here..." Joe advised him taking a seat next to him. Killian nodded.

"I can do what I like..."

"Not with her..." Joe warned.

"She was the one who came onto me.." Killian countered

"You and I both know that she is far too innocent to do that..." Joe replied.

"Not anymore" Killian scoffed. Joe soon grew tired of his sarcasm and he returned to helping the sailors who were busy working. Killian smirked triumphantly and walked back into his cabin where he found Élysée dressed and awake, she looked at him and then quickly away again. "What's wrong ?" He asked her sitting down on a comfortable armchair.

"Nothing" She replied and went to leave but he took hold of her hand and looked at her asking her to stay. "What is it ?"

She snatched her hand away "You've got what you wanted from me, so I'm going..." She sighed.

"What I wanted ?" He echoed attempting not to laugh.

"Yes..." Élysée justified.

Killian shook his head chuckling and he walked towards her, keeping his hand in hers he tucked a curl behind her ear as he normally did and he pulled her down slightly do he could whisper directly into her ear. "I have a lot more in store for you Moore..."


	8. Chapter 7 - Broken

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 7

Hook agreed to let Élysée tell her goodbyes to Isabelle and collect her most personal possessions from her home. She left in secret along with the rest of the crew, they had sailed for 2 months now and they had been happy, she made sure she was obedient and respectful, most of the time the sailing was peaceful, and they encountered no trouble, but over the past few weeks Élysée had grown timid; she didn't talk as much as she used to and she kept to herself, reading the little books she had brought with her, Hook of course noticed her change in spirits and grew curious of why she was acting. One a cool autumn evening he decided to try to find out what was wrong with her himself and he found her in her usual place, sitting beside their bed. "Moore..." Killian announced as he walked into their cabin, she didn't look up from her book.

"I have a name Killian, love" She finally answered.

Killian sighed impatiently "Élysée"

She looked up from her book, smiling at him "What is it, Hook ?" She asked him sweetly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed" He dictated, sitting down near her "You've acted differently lately, what's wrong ?"

Élysée hesitated and swallowed before she answered him "Nothing is wrong"

"Yes there is" He countered leaning forward "You know you can tell me..." He sighed looking at her.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded "I know, but there is nothing to say" She mumbled.

"Élysée..." Hook protested.

She sighed heavily and closed her book, she got up and began pacing the floor "If I tell you, you won't get mad..."

"You haven't cheated on me have you ?" He asked getting up, defensively.

"No, No!" She said placing her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down into his seat, "it's something else..."

"What is it Élysée..." Killian sighed impatiently.

"I think...I'm...pregnant" She finally stuttered out.

Killian took a moment to collect his thoughts "Are you sure ?"

She nodded "I think so, I mean I'm a little fatter..." She replied sheepishly.

"Show me" He ordered and she undressed the top half of her clothes and revealed a small baby bump, it wasn't large enough for it to be obvious but it was there, Killian started at her in shock.

"I'm sorry..." She whined.

He sighed "It's not your fault, but I can't be a father Élysée" He explained to her sadly.

"So what ? I'm supposed to get rid of it ?"

Hook nodded "I'm afraid so..." He began

"NO" She replied almost as soon as she heard it.

"Élysée I cannot and will not be father! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get rid of it, or..." Killian shouted back.

"Or what ?" Élysée snapped interrupting him again.

"THEN YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERE!" He screamed at her his temper getting the better of him. Élysée looked at for him for a moment and she sat back now in her seat. She picked up her book and began occupying herself, ignoring his apologised.

"Just go..." She told him, her voice cracking. Hook sighed and walked back out, closing the door behind him, he stepped out onto the deck and Joe glanced at him, Joe was the only person on board who really knew him, so one look for him was enough for him to know something was wrong.

"Killian..." He began.

"Where's the nearest port ?" Hook asked, cutting him off.

"About a day or so from here..." He informed him "Why ?"

"We need to make port, I need to buy a few things..." Killian lied, Joe looked at him unconvinced but nodded and walked to the front of the ship and made the order, Killian sighed and glanced back behind him, making sure Élysée wasn't behind him. He sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby chair, with his head in his hands.

"Captain..." Joe sighed sitting down beside him "What is the real reason we're porting...?"

"Élysée and I had an argument..." Killian admitted.

"About what ?" Joe asked, attempting to keep the situation calm.

"She's pregnant Joe." Killian stated.

"Oh..." Joe couldn't find another other words to explain his thoughts on the matter.

Hook sighed "We're waiting until we reach port, then I'll discuss it more with her..." Hook told him. He got up without saying a word and returned to his cabin. That night Killian allowed Élysée sleep in their bed alone and he told her he would sleep on the couch, however no matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep, the words shared during the argument fluttered around his mind and did not allow his eyes to close for more the two minutes.  
Killian was by now used to some nights without sleep so in the morning he made sure that no one noticed his real condition, Élysée made sure she didn't meet his eyes as they reached the point, she sighed sadly once the ship came to a stop, in a way Killian was angry with her for not telling him sooner, but he pitied her also, if he was honest he didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't face being a father, he was a pirate, not exactly fathering material. Killian occasionally tried to persuade her to get rid of the child, however she was reluctant to, and the comment only aroused more arguments between the pair. As the nearby port came into view, Killian looked at Élysée sadly and sighed looking at him, he made one last attempt to speak to her, but she shut him out and walked out of the cabin ignoring him. Hook sighed and followed her out. Élysée stepped onto the ramp and looked up at him.

"You still have a choice..." Killian said attempting to persuade her.

"You know I can't do that Killian" She sighed stepping down the ramp a little more, Killian stepped down after her.

"Yes you can!" He protested.

"You're the one who's making me leave anyway!" She sneered.

"Because you won't see reason..." He countered walking down after her.

She turned around and shot him a death stare "I'm not going to argue with you"

"We're discussing the situation actually" Killian scoffed.

"What's the point ?" She sighed "I'm not getting rid of it" She sighed.

"You are...I can't leave you here" Killian demanded.

"Well, if you don't want to leave me here then don't" Élysée begged.

"I'm not having a child, besides, it's not like it would have any values in life either, it's life would be worthless..." Killian spat turning around to walk back up the ramp. Élysée stared at him and took a pistol from the sailor nearest to her, she aimed it at his back and applied pressure to the trigger.

"Killian!" Joe managed to shout before the bullet hit his arm as he turned around. Killian clutched his arm with his hand and looked up at Élysée enraged, he frowned and a sinister look took over his expression. She dropped the gun and the metal made a large clanging sound on the floor. She held her arms out as if to say "your move" and he let out an angered growl. Élysée saw the danger approaching her and she turned around and began to run through the crowd, disappearing into the crowd. Killian allowed her a few seconds for a head start and he began his pursuit against his pray, pushing people who came in his way. He fired several shots at her, deliberately missing her although they caused her to duck several times and let out small screams as she turned around the corner and ran.

Killian smirked as he enjoyed toying with his prey, occasionally he felt a stab of pain from his arm but he ignored all impulses to stop and he kept running, he stopped her running to a barn and he stopped, allowing her to find a hiding place; it was more fun for him this way. Élysée looked through the barn for a safe place to hide, she settled for an old horse stall that she could crouch in and make her escape whilst he looked for her.

She breathed more quietly as she barn door swung open, and his footsteps echoed against the cobble floor. She peered over to find him searching in all the horse stalls, he stepped into one to look more closely and she decided to take the chance and she crept out of the stall silently and made her was towards the exit.

"Élysée you can't hide from me..." Killian said turning to face her as soon as she walked past.

"I can at least try Hook..." Élysée replied turning.

"You know how much I _love_ it when you call me that" Killian sneered stepping closer too her "Come home...please"

"No" She replied automatically.

Killian sighed irritably. "I can't leave you here..."

"Then don't"

"You're not bringing up a child on my ship" Killian snarled at her.

"You're so selfish and arrogant!" Élysée hissed at him.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME WITH ME THEN ?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU..." Élysée sighed "I do..."

Killian stepped forwards and placed his hand on her cheek "I know you do..." He agreed "But I'm not leaving you here..." He continued, as quick as a flash he took out his sword and stabbed it straight through he abdomen. She stared at him, her eyes full of betrayal, the tears of pain that sprang to her eyes had no time to fall down her cheeks, and she collapsed, but he was there to catch her. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as his hand stroked her face as she closed her eyes and slipped out of sighed and lifted her into his arms, surprisingly she was very light and he had no trouble in holding her up. She looked peaceful, with her hand on the wound and her eyes closed, not wincing, but as if she was sleeping and her lips were parted slightly, he smiled, he took a moment to take in her youthful beauty before he was reminded of the situation she was in. Hook began carrying her back towards the ship, ignoring the stares from the townsfolk, he carried her up the ramp and the crew stared at the pair, especially Joe who had an enraged look on his face as he followed Killian into his cabin, he shut the door behind him, allowing privacy for the group.

"What did you do...?" Joe demanded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." Killian replied wiping the blood off his blade with his finger.

"You _stabbed_ her Killian!" Joe reminded him.

"Yes, I know, I need you to make sure that she's alright..." Killian asked him sheepishly.

"If she dies..." Joe warned walking over to the bedside, taking the medical supplies Killian laid out he began tending to the wound that he inflicted upon her. He sighed heavily a muttered disputes as he tended to her wounds.

"She won't die..." Killian assured. "Élysée wouldn't let me get away with what I done, she'd stay alive for the revenge"

"Don't be too sure about that" Joe sighed.

"I'm certain" Killian pressed on "She's alive" Killian repeated sitting down, watching her chest inflate and deflate slowly in a steady way, he looked down at her sleeping, then down at the wound in her stomach, the blood had seeped through the fabric and had made an ugly stain, he thought deeply about the revenge that would come. "Revenge" he stated. "She will want revenge..."

"And what will you do when that revenge comes...?" Joe asked sitting down beside it.

"I'll be waiting for it..."


	9. Chapter 8 - Alone

Forever Forbidden – Chapter 8

The next morning Élysée woke to a tingling sensation in her stomach, she looked down at the bloodstained clothes and the memories of the past night flooded her mind. She stumbled to the door to find Joe about to enter. She stopped and looked up at him for a moment before she burst into tears. Joe sighed sympathetically and hugged her gently, listening to her sob into his chest.

"Élysée..." Joe sighed, leading her back into the cabin and closing the door behind him. She shook her head not wanting to hear him. "It's gone..."

Élysée covered her ears "No! No! Shut up!" She cried.

Joe sighed sympathetically "I'm sorry Miss Moore..."

Élysée sniffed "I-I can always try again...right ?"

Joe shook his head "No...you can't"

"W-What...you mean ?"

"I'm sorry Élysée, but you can't have children anymore" Joe informed her.

Élysée sat there shocked and walked out to the deck, tears ran down her face as she walked up to Killian and slapped him around the face enraged. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed at him "WHY ?!" She sobbed.

Killian took her wrists to stop her from hitting him anymore, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair "I'm sorry..." He whispered into her hair "I'm sorry"

She pushed him away angrily "You arrogant little..." She was cut off by Joe who dragged her back, which only aggravated her more "I HATE YOU!" She screamed to him "GO TO HELL!" Élysée sobbed and Joe gave up his attempts to drag her away and she looked down at her sadly as she sobbed. Thunder roared and it began to rain heavily in a few seconds.

Killian looked down at her, he said nothing and he dragged her into his cabin and wrapped a blanket around her, "Élysée..."

"Get out..." She sniffed.

"Just let me speak..." Killian argued.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at him. He nodded sadly and exited the room, the crew stared at him, ignoring the glares he walked to his table and pretended to be busy shifting through the maps. Joe walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder supporting.

"She isn't going to forgive me" Killian sighed.

Joe sighed "No..."

"She's staying." Hook stated, standing properly to look at him.

"Why ?"

"She has no where else to go..." Killian sighed. "And if we leave her alone she might be tempted to do...drastic things.." Joe looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Besides" He smirked "I'm looking forward to the revenge..."

"Being sadistic isn't a way of getting past this Killian..." Joe warned him "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Killian didn't reply as he walked into his cabin and found Élysée lying lifelessly on the bed, her face stained with tears. "What do you want...?"

"I want to talk to you" Killian replied.

Élysée sat up and looked at him blankly "I don't want to talk to _you_ though..."

He sat down beside her on the bed. "Please...just hear me out"

Élysée sat up and looked at him, her lips quivered with sadness "What is there to say, that you're sorry ? You're not sorry Hook..."

"I am." Killian sighed.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it..."

"I have my reasons" He told her "Are you at least going to let me come in for dinner ?"

"I'm not hungry" Élysée stated.

"Well you're welcome to join us" Killian sighed exiting the room, closing the door behind him. In fact, Élysée stated that she wasn't hungry the next day, or the next, for a week she made excuses on why she wasn't eating and she made sure that she wore more fattening clothing so Killian or the crew didn't notice her weight loss, although they had no evidence of her body, her appearance changed, her skin lost it's usual healthy glow, hair looking dull and thin, instead of thick and bright like it used to be, and her eyes always seemed distant.  
Joe made sure he kept an eye on her activity, but as the days passed she done the same thing each day, she would mostly sleep, or lie on the bed staring at the wall, she didn't meet anyone's eyes who entered and occasionally she would have attacks of memories where she would cry until all the remaining energy she had was gone.

The ship made port in another town and the crew took it as an opportunity to waste their money on booze and women. Élysée decided to pre-occupy herself by looking around the quaint little town. That evening she settled in the bathing house of one of the richer folk the agreed to let her stay whilst the rest of the crew were off the their own endeavours.  
With herself fully exposed, the damage of the malnutrition had set in, instead of her usual curvy figure, her ribs had become more prominent and her arms and legs were thin, with little weight visible.

Killian opened the door to the bathroom and found her sitting there in a pool of water, hugging her knees. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in here..."

"I don't care if you see me..." She replied not looking up. Killian took a moment to take in the sight of her, he blinked a couple of times before he could believe what he was seeing.

"Why are you so thin..?" He asked from across the room.

"You get like this when you don't eat." Élysée sneered.

"You told me you've eaten in our room alone..." Killian recoiled sitting beside the bath-tub.

"It's called lying Hook, something you would know a lot about"

"Well you have to eat something..."

"Maybe I don't want to..." She whispered.

"Why not ?"

"Because there's no reason too..." Élysée whined.

"Yes there is -" Killian countered.

"What is there Hook, the only purpose I really have, you took away from me! And all because of you..." She wept.

"I had my reasons."

"They were all for your benefit though, weren't they ?" Élysée asked looking directly at him. Hook sighed looking at her sadly.

"I never meant to hurt you..."

"But you did..."

"Forgive me" He whispered. Élysée looked at him sadly and he smiled a little looking at her, he leaned in hesitantly and she returned the gesture, he kissed her hungrily, pushing his hand through her hair and pulled her closer, but she broke away looking at him. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I did..." Élysée replied stepping out of the bathtub, she draped a towel over shoulders and exited the room. Killian sighed heavily and returned to his cabin that night, he stared up at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts. The memory of the kiss circled his mind, but he was snapped back to reality when Joe entered, he sat up and looked at him.

"Cap'n" Joe said nodding. "Your eyes...they're red, have you been crying ?" Killian was un-aware of why and when he started crying, but he denied it passing it off as hay fever. "I've spoked to Miss Moore" Joe told him "She's agreed to have two meals a day.."

"Only two ?" Killian interrupted, unimpressed.

"Killian it's better than nothing" Joe replied. Hook nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she'll get better if she eats..." Hook thought aloud.

"I don't think she'll get better than quickly Killian...but it's worth a try" Joe smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. Killian nodded and laid back down on his bed; Joe looked at for moment and he walked to the door, he nodded before he exited to the deck where the night was warm. Killian continued to stare at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts like he was before. He sighed and thought aloud.

"I miss you..." He mumbled to himself before he rolled into a more comfortable place and closed his eyes, he spread out on the bed, adjusting to the feeling of sleeping alone again. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body before he fell into a dark slumber, full of the nightmares that haunted him when he was a child. Eventually he gave up and sleep and he exited the room to the main deck, where he lit a cigarette and leant against the edge of the boat peering down at the midnight blue sea below.


End file.
